


Catch Me If I Fall

by roseintheocean (SunAngel_54)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunAngel_54/pseuds/roseintheocean
Summary: Alfred F. Jones did not lead a normal life and his lover had no idea whatsoever.Alfred knew he should have told Arthur by now, its been three years, his lover needed to know of his extraordinary powers however he didn’t. Alfred did not realize that this ignorance would put in harms way the one person he loved and cherished above all.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. A normal life

Arthur Kirkland led a perfectly normal life. He has three older brothers and although they fought and had constantly bullied him as they grew up they held a deep protectiveness towards him- not that he needed their protection. He had moved to the States from upstanding England in order to pursue his dreams. Now, five years later he was a well respected lawyer at his firm and was usually favored by his boss. He had been in a committed relationship of three years with his beloved lover, Alfred F. Jones who he loved deeply and shared a beautiful apartment with his boyfriend amongst the skylines of Manhattan. All in all his life was quite uneventful although he would occasionally start a fight with his Frenchman colleague though it was never something Francis didn’t deserve in his opinion. So yes, a perfectly normal life. 

Alfred F. Jones did not lead a normal life and his lover had no idea whatsoever. 

—————————————

Arthur sighed as he finally stepped into his apartment. The dark storm raging outside did little to help his mood. He would never get used to the monsters that seemed to accompany his line of work. 

Judging by the dark state of their house Arthur supposed Alfred wasn’t back from his office yet, tired as he was he still decided to wait up for the American. He took a shower and changed into his pyjamas. He curled up on their couch and switched the TV on, setting it to the news not really minding much what it said as he focused on his book. My lord, did he wish modern writers would write beautifully crafted poems like the old writers of Ancient Times, and just as Achilles got to know about the death of his dear Patroclus the TV caught his attention once more. 

“Breaking News, few hours have passed since New York’s finest hero Captain A has once again managed to thwart the Puppet Master from trying to disrupt international conferences at the United Nations Headquarters. The villain and hero engaged in serious combat as the Captain desperately yet successfully managed to stop the Puppet Master from trying to flood the Headquarters. The military did not take long to assist the hero in his efforts and policemen and firemen ensured that civilians were not caught in the crossfire. This was the Puppet Master’s boldest move yet as he deliberately tried to cause an international crisis by trying to cause harm to the delegates assembled for the United Nations General Assembly. Statements are expected to be provided soon at the press conference being shortly held at the lobby. We will now switch to Leanne who is on scene with witnesses and personnel and will later cover the press conference in length.”

Arthur closed his book. Now, engrossed he carefully watched as witnesses began to recount the heroic struggle. So much so, he did not notice his lover enter their flat. 

“Arthur?” Alfred called softly to the man who startled at his voice. 

Alfred went to sit beside the smaller blond and wrapped his arms around his waist. Arthur hummed and nuzzled against his shoulder placing a kiss against his jaw, “welcome back love” was whispered into his skin. 

Alfred smiled down at him before kissing his hair once again and they nuzzled at each other until the news station caught Arthur’s attention once again. Alfred watched, amused, as his boyfriend’s eyes focused on the TV. Talk of the devil and he shall appear indeed Alfred thought with a small huff. Alfred however did not want to reminisce on his earlier activities and with subtle touches and feathery kisses soon managed to distract his lover from the blaring TV. 

After all, Arthur had no idea whatsoever that the infamous Captain A was the same person who was pounding him into the couch.

—————————————

Alfred F. Jones did not lead a conventionally normal life. His parents had found him in a crashed ship outside their southern home and had not hesitated to raise him alongside their own son, to the world his twin, Mathew Williams. For it was quite true to the fact that they did look like twins, a rare coincidence or a purposeful manifestation due to his powers Alfred did not know but he would like to think it was destiny as frankly shape-shifting was not among his various skills. 

His mother would say he had been blessed with powers but seeing to the high chance that he was indeed extraterrestrial Alfred worried. He was capable of superhuman strength and speed. He could fly at crazy fast speeds and had not yet reached his limit. He was also capable of superhuman hearing and sight. He was also fairly certain he was invincible for no mortal weapon or structure had been able to scratch him so far. Throughout his childhood all of his powers were revealed to him and his family in increasingly distressing ways. 

An errant bullet shot showcased his invulnerability when it did not pierce him. An unfortunate robbery revealed his superhuman senses. A crashing truck exposed his unnatural strength and speed. And a terrifying fall allowed him to fly. 

When he eventually moved to NewYork City he had been troubled. With a place so crowded he could not use his powers, or “gifts” as his mother would say, without someone seeing. After a year of going stir crazy his brother proposed a plan and thus Captain A was born. 

Before he met Arthur most of his time was spent not only patrolling New York but the world. He kept his ears sharp and his eyes sharper ready to intervene wherever he could from any major disasters or if he managed to detect anything minor. As he caught falling planes, saved disastrous crashes from occurring, prevented the collapse of buildings and rescued people left and right, Captain A soon became a household name of wonder. 

Alfred loved helping people he truly did. It gave him a sense of purpose, it gave him joy, it made him believe that truly wherever he had come from, it didn’t matter because Earth needed him, his powers were helping people.His job as a high-tech engineer at Beilschimdt Enterprises gave him a comfortable material life but his hero work was what kept his soul sane. 

Alfred had saved Arthur while he was in civilian clothes. The young short man was almost mugged and though ferocious wasn’t quite a match for the three burly men who had cornered him. Alfred had done quick work to dispose of them however and as soon as he made eye contact with those emerald eyes framed with thick eyelashes and thicker eyebrows all nestled within the most enchanting face with rose soft lips and hair of mussed up spun gold, he knew he was in love. 

Three years later and he was living with the man of his dreams. Alfred knew he was a coward. He knew he should tell Arthur who he truly was. Arthur was amazing and would accept him. He was scared. He did not want to expose Arthur to the dangers of his lifestyle. He didn’t know what he would do if anything happened to Arthur he could not, would not allow it. He loved the little British man with all of his heart and soul and he’d be damned if anyone tried to hurt him.

Alfred F. Jones did not lead a normal life and his lover had no idea whatsoever. 


	2. A wonderful partner

Arthur sighed as he stared down at the pile of paperwork crowding his desk. He loved his job but sometimes couldn’t help but wonder if he had ever helped the state put innocents behind bars.

Arthur Kirkland was one of the most respected lawyers in his firm and almost certainly the most feared. He knew the law inside and out, had impeccable verbal and writing skills, could spot the most minute details in a case, could think off of the top of his head and could formulate new strategies in seconds. However that didn’t mean he was always on the right side, the winning side maybe but not always the right one. 

Being a high ranking lawyer, he had quite a lot of freedom to accept or reject cases and mostly he was helping the state put vile people behind bars but sometimes he got the feeling maybe he was in the wrong. He never had any evidence to contradict the state however. It was eerie to him. 

He knew that the crime he was convicting people of required punishment but he also knew good men made mistakes too. Normally, he did not feel so conflicted. He had all the evidence, and he was the one presenting the truth. However just a few hours ago he had wrapped up a case. A horrific murder, they had barely found the guy’s pieces. A man who mad murdered his partner, who was sentenced to death, was screaming and begging to the court that he was sick, mentally ill, he heard voices in his head, he loved his partner, he loved him more than life itself, he would never hurt him, why couldn’t they just believe him?Arthur had arranged for a psychiatrist to asses the guys claims. He was deemed perfectly healthy. As the guy was led away he locked eyes with Arthur and spoke with such conviction that it shocked Arthur to his core. 

“He loves you too, doesn’t he?”

Arthur reasoned that it was probably crazy ramblings. He was saying anything in the hopeless mission to avoid his sentence. Surely, a random murdered didn’t know about Alfred? Sweet Alfred, who was a genius in his own right; engineering wonders from his lab. Alfred who would kiss his brow whenever it furrowed in tensionand Alfred who would pick him up and carry him around whenever Arthur got sick, using his ridiculous strength. Alfred who he loved more than life itself. 

Arthur was stressed and he needed to go home. As the clock struck 5 he quickly packed up and headed out, avoiding contact with any of his coworkers which was fairly easy as Francis was busy and anyone else who saw his troubled expression knew to steer clear. Climbing into his sleek black Mercedes he tore out of the building. He set a Beetles song to play and as he waited in traffic called Alfred. Which led him straight to voicemail. Understandable the boy was always busy in his lab tinkering away. 

“Hullo love, i am heading home from the office a bit early today, i wrapped up the case for the murder a few hours ago and it has left a lot on my mind. Try to come home a bit early today please i need you and pick up some Earl Gray on your way back. I love you.” 

Alfred sighed as he listened to the voicemail. He always felt guilty whenever he thought about how his boyfriend thought that he was in his lab tinkering away when in actuality he was up in the sky searching for disasters to stop. There had been a fire in a factory all the way in France and there were several people trapped inside. As soon as he had gotten the news he was flying out there. 

Saving the people had been no real hassle. They were quick to listen to him once they realized who he was and he had all 30 trapped inside to safety in a matter of minutes. Even after that he took his time helping the fire department defuse the situation. Afterwards he saved a sinking boat on his way back and has only now returned to the lab. 

All of his hero work was enabled by the network of other heroes and their supporters. Ludwig Beilschimdt was the acting C.E.O of Beilschmidt Enterprises, the man was a billionaire and yet still dressed up in a suit and cape to patrol the streets. He was an urban legend amidst New Yorkers. His secret indenty was the most closely guarded and only a select few knew of it. He had approached Alfred when he had first joined, addressing him as Captain A and scaring the wits out of Alfred. That was how Alfred knew this was the place for him. Ludwig revealed the world of superheroes to him. The man was married to Feliciano Vargas, who was an average citizen, however unlike him Ludwig’s partner knew of his other life. 

Lord help him if he ever wanted to pop the question to Arthur, which he did, considering he had over 20K saved up for the ring, then he needed to tell Arthur about his alter ego. 

Hell, even Lovino, Feliciano’s older brother, knew of his boyfriend Antonio Carriedo’s super speed and subsequent super hero life. Mathew’s boyfriend and Ludwig’s older brother, Gilbert was a super spy and his brother knew! 

Alfred didn’t know if Arthur suspected anything. The man was brilliant and had sharp a eye whenever he was on a case in fact he had an almost perfect record. He could spot the most minute details and deduce the most complex plans. Which is why he was such a fearsome lawyer. However Alfred knew why Arthur didn’t suspect anything. Arthur trusted Alfred more than anyone. Starting from the first time Arthur had looked in his eyes and told him “I trust you”, with the warmest eyes as they were about to make love for the first time to just last night when Arthur said “I trust you”, in regards to Alfred preparing his tea for him. 

If Arthur knew Alfred had been lying be would be heartbroken beyond belief Alfred couldn’t have that. He loved him so much but he knew that Arthur needed to know. How was he supposed to tell him? 

He let Ludwig know he would be heading home early and on the way back grabbed the requested Earl Gray. When he returned the apartment was quiet, the TV was turned down low and the news was playing. What caught his eye though was the small lump on the couch. He knew the recent case had worn out the smaller blond and with a fond smile he realized Arthur fell asleep while waiting for him. He bent down and kissed his brows and then his forehead. Arthur’s long lashes fluttered open. 

“Alfred?” he called out his voice soft and muddled with sleep. Alfred couldn’t keep the smile off his face if he tried. 

“Yes sweetheart, come on lets head to bed” with that he bent to pick up Arthur, carrying him bridal style. He tucked the fluffy blond head into his shoulder and his eyes were locked on the peaceful sleeping face. He deposited Arthur underneath the comforter and began to undress and finish his nightly routine. Finally he climbed in beside Arthur, who was deep in dreamland. He kissed him lightly and tucked Arthur into his broad chest where he settled with a small sigh. Alfred fell asleep with a smile on his face, thanking the gods for giving him such a wonderful partner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not quite sure who should be the villain in this story. if you have suggestions, be sure to leave them down below!


End file.
